


untitled

by SlytherinLady



Category: Spinoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: this was a request
Relationships: Aizen/Matsuri
Kudos: 1





	untitled

Matsuri sat hunched over at her desk, scribbling on a piece of scrap paper absentmindedly to keep herself busy. Work was leaving her awfully tired, and on top of that she had trouble falling asleep at night. Her eyes were sore, her body was weak, and she felt like she could just collapse at any given moment. Finally giving in, she lay her head on her desk and sighed, blowing away a loose strand of her long blonde hair, and closed her heavy-lidded eyes only to wake up a second later to the familiar sound of her friend, Aizen, walking up the stairs to her room.

Her bedroom door opened, and in the doorway stood Aizen, as she’d expected, holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate in his gloved hands. Or was it coffee? Matsuri couldn’t tell, but either way she was glad he thought of making her something, especially now when she needed it most. Though she really was glad he was paying attention to her, Matsuri simply scoffed and asked, “What do you want from me this time?”

Aizen looked confused for a second, then wore a more disappointed expression. “You seemed down so I made you hot chocolate...but I guess you don’t want it..” he said, turning to face the door and readying himself to leave.

“No. Stay.”

Matsuri turned around to face her desk again and continued doodling, keeping all her focus on the paper in front of her so as to not accidentally make eye contact with Aizen. She felt half sorry for having snapped at him like that, then again who was she to blame, all he was was creepy and suspicious, she had a right to doubt him. Shortly after Aizen placed the cup of hot chocolate down on her desk, Matsuri picked it up, still making sure not to look at her friend directly, and put it up against her pale lips, taking a small sip. 

“So, how’s your day been so far, miss?” the tall, black-haired man asked, leaning against the wall and smirking flirtily. At this point, it was obvious he just wanted an excuse to talk to Matsuri.

The second she was given that nickname, Matsuri could feel her pale cheeks start to turn red. Why exactly, she didn’t know, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, like the kind she had about Aizen most of the time. She felt giddy, lightheaded, some would even say she was in love. Usually, she would yell at him to get out, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to it. “Good,” she replied, her lips forming a slight smile. “It was good.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really small, sorry  
> im also sorry if this is too vague


End file.
